Journey to the Two Towers
by Ashly Potter
Summary: One boring afternoon, a group of girls meet up and decide to go see The Two Towers, naming themselves The 'Fellowship'. Watch as they try to figure out where the theater is and escape from enimeis! Especially 7-Eleven! Complete
1. The Long Expected Movie

Chapter 1: The Long Expected Movie

There is a living room (yes, a living room) in California, that right now holds 6 restless girls with absolutely nothing to do. So, a little while ago, two of them started an argument. What that argument was, no one could quite remember.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Shut up!" screamed Prachi to Sarah. I told you they were restless.

"Okay," said Sarah. "...now?" Prachi then got up and tried to strangle her. It wasn't a particularly rare occurrence that someone suddenly got the urge to strangle Sarah because of something; for Andrea, it was usually because Sarah had somehow insulted Elijah Wood.

"Prachi!" yelled Chelsea. Prachi sat down and crossed her arms while glaring at Sarah.

"What is there to do?" Becca asked desperately, putting her face in her hands.

"We need to get out of the house before Sarah and Prachi kill each other," groaned Michelle.

"Aha!" yelled Andrea, pointing an accusing finger at the newspaper she was reading.

Everyone jumped and turned around to look at Andrea. "What!" they asked.

"The Two Towers is playing!" she said with a smile.

"When is the next showing?" asked Sarah.

Andrea looked back to the newspaper and groaned. "Two minutes."

"Ugh!" said Becca. "We'll never make it on time without a car!"

"I don't think we'd get there even with a car," muttered Prachi.

"The next one is in three hours," said the all-knowing person Andrea.

"Perfect!" yelled Chelsea. "We can get all our junk and find the movie theater in three hours!"

"We shall become 'The Fellowship of the Ring'! Journeying to (finally) see the second of the Lord of the Rings films!" yelled Michelle.

"Can we change our names then if we're going to be the Fellowship?" asked Chelsea.

"If we can then I'm Boromir!" Michelle smiled.

"Pippin!" screamed Chelsea.

"Merry!" shouted Becca.

"Sam!" yelled Sarah.

"Legolas!" screamed Andrea.

"I'll be Gandalf," said Prachi with a sigh.

There was sudden silence in the room.

"We need more people," Prachi (now Gandalf) stated obviously.

"Let us go on a quest for the rest of the Fellowship and destroy the accursed ring in the one place it can be destroyed; Mt. Movie Theater," said Chelsea, now Pippin.

Once again, there was silence in the room. It doesn't matter how long you might know your friends; they can still surprise you with extreme amounts of geekiness.

"Wow Pippin," said Becca, now Merry, "you're a geek."

"Shut up," Pippin muttered.

"But Pippin is right," said Michelle, now Boromir," we need to find the rest of the Fellowship."

"Well then," said Andrea, now Legolas," lets get going! After all, we only have three hours."

"She's right!" said Sarah, now Sam. "Let's go!"

And with that, the beginning of the Fellowship set off to find the rest.


	2. Many Meetings

Chapter two: Many Meetings  
  
The six girls, in a very short time indeed, had managed to quickly get their shoes, slap on their helmets, and jump on their bikes. The next person they decided to, er, 'recruit' was their shy and quiet friend, Kristen.  
  
"To Kristen's house we go!" yelled Gandalf.  
  
"Kristen should be Frodo because she has the ring," Legolas said with that odd logic of hers (which has rubbed off on everyone else).  
  
"Good idea!" said Boromir.  
  
Besides Pippin, Merry, and Sam screaming 'Blackrider' at every black car they saw, the ride to Kristen, now Frodo's, house was pretty quiet. When they got there, Frodo answered the door.  
  
"Brave Frodo," said Merry, "we must quest to Mt. Movie Theater to destroy the One Ring to Rule them All! Will you not join us? Or just hand over the Ring so we may destroy it for you?"  
  
Frodo stared at her, and then yelled back to her mom, "I'm going to see a movie with my friends, and then we're spending the night at Chelsea's house! I'm taking my bike! Bye!" And she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Wow," said Gandalf, "you're good."  
  
"Thank you," said Frodo as she shut the door and put on her helmet. Sam walked up the driveway with Frodo's bike with a goofy grin on her face. "Erm…hi, Sarah…"

"Hello Ms. Frodo!" Sam said cheerfully.

"Oh…you'd be Sam then?" Sam nodded cheerfully as Frodo took her bike and got on.  
  
"To Allie's house!" yelled Pippin as they started biking away.  
  
"Who should Allie be?" asked Legolas. "Strider?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Boromir.  
  
And, again, the ride to Allie's house was uneventful, except for Merry, Pippin, and Sam screaming 'Blackrider' at every black car.  
  
"Here's Allie's!" said Frodo when they got there. Unfortunately, just as Allie, or Strider, opened the door, a black car came by and Sam, Merry, and Pippin screamed.  
  
"Strider!" said Pippin. "Save us from the Blackriders! They are trying to take the ring from Frodo who is going to destroy it at Mt. Movie Theater."  
  
Silence, once again, became present and might as well become part of the Fellowship since it's there so often.  
  
"I'll get my bike," said Strider.  
  
"It's scary how well we know those three," sighed Frodo.  
  
Within seconds she was back out with the ever growing group of people as they continued to quest for the other Fellowship members.


	3. More Many Meetings

Chapter Three: More Many Meetings  
  
"Blackrider!" Merry, Sam, and Pippin screamed.   
  
"Will you guys just shut up!" yelled Strider.  
  
"They'll never shut up," mumbled Gandalf, "they want to make this all the more interesting."

"While making me all the more confused," muttered Strider, "you never really told me what we were doing."

"Well," Boromir said slowly, "we're going to see The Two Towers at the huge movie theater, which we've decided to dub 'Mt. Movie Theater' since we're all naming each other after the Fellowship."

"Wait, I haven't even finished The Fellowship of the Ring yet!" yelled Strider hopelessly. "How am I supposed to know what's going on in the sequel, huh?" Everyone sort of looked at each other as if remembering all at once that Allie had not, in fact, finished the first movie.  
  


"Oh, it's…um…" Frodo struggled to say something. "You'll be fine," assured Legolas, "besides, we're just out and around having fun, the movie doesn't start for another three hours so we're just kind of riding around and getting everything for the movie."

"I am going to be so confused," muttered Strider. "I'm always confused!" Sam and Pippin yelled cheerfully, everyone else just shook their heads.

  
They arrived at Christina, who they decided to call Gimli's, house. When she opened the door, Merry and Pippin where about to say something when Gandalf covered their mouths. "Want to come with us to see 'The Two Towers'?" she asked. "We need one more person to complete the Fellowship."  
  
"Okay," she said, a little awkwardly as she looked at Pippin and Merry who seemed to be very angry.  
  
"What about me?" asked Niyati, another one of the groups friends who had, apparently, been spending time with Christina at her house.  
  
Then Pippin started trying to say something which was either, 'I have an idea!' or 'I can't breath!' After Gandalf took her hand off her mouth, Pippin gasped for air, and then said, "Niyati can be Eowyn!"  
  
Only Boromir and Sam thought it was a good idea because they were the only two, besides Pippin, that had read the books, the others had just seen the movie. And suddenly, Strider didn't feel as left out because she was happy to note she wasn't the only one confused.  
  
"Okay," Niyati, now Eowyn, said slowly. "I don't know who that is, but alright."

"She's one of the coolest characters in the book!" Pippin yelled cheerfully. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
The newly formed Fellowship then got back on their bikes and set off to 7-Eleven to get all the candy they'd ever need for the movie. While they were riding, something stopped them.  
  
Their friend, Yun, was sitting on her porch, and seemed sad.  
  
Strider approached her, "Hey Yun, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm grounded!" she said solemnly. "And my parents aren't even home until four hours, so I can't beg for forgiveness."  
  
Strider then had an idea, she held out her hand, "Then come with us, Lady Galadriel, for there is nothing more the enemy can do to you. Live your last day of freedom to the fullest!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Hey Yun!" yelled Gandalf, "We're going to see The Two Towers, but the movie doesn't start for another three hours so we're all naming ourselves after characters and getting candy and crap. Want to come with us?"  
  
Yun, now Galadriel, smiled and took Strider's hand. "I'll get my bike!" she said as she went into the house. 

Strider glared at the group, "Oh, so _you_ guys can be weird, but I can't?!" 

"You haven't even the first movie!" yelled Boromir. "You haven't earned the right to be weird!"

"Hey!" yelled Legolas, "how'd you know who Galadriel was?"

"Oh," said Strider, "well, I'm not really sure who she _is_, but I know she's a character from hearing you guys talk."

While everyone argued with Strider outside, Yun, now Lady Galadriel, left notes everywhere for her parents, grabbed all the stuff she need, then got her bike and headed out with the rest of the Fellowship.

And then, the Fellowship (Plus Eowyn and Lady Galadriel) was off to get everything else they'd ever need to go see a three hour movie.


	4. Shortcut to Candy

Chapter 4: Short Cut to Candy

After completing their Fellowship, the group decided they were in desperate need for some candy. Deciding 7-Eleven was probably the best place to buy such surgery sweetness, they were all heading there, following Merry and Pippin who insisted they knew a short cut.  
  
"Merry, Pippin, I'm not sure this is a short cut," said Galadriel nervously.  
  
" No, no," said Merry, "it should be just pass these trees."  
  
"But it's been 15 minutes!" complained Gimli. "If we had taken the other way it would have only taken 5!"  
  
"Only if we had hit every red light," said Pippin.  
  
"You know what's scary?" said Eowyn. "That actually made since."  
  
" I know," said Legolas, "really scary."  
  


"You know," said Boromir contemplating, "I think we should change our name."

"What do you mean?" asked Gandalf.

"Well," Boromir continued, "we're not the Fellowship of the Ring, because our mission isn't _really_ to go destroy the Ring of Power."

"You're right!" Gimli agreed, "our mission is to actually go see a movie on time instead of getting there five minutes into it."

"I know!" yelled Pippin, "we're the Fellowship of the Movies!"

"Perfect!" everyone else agreed, and they smiled.

"Er…guys?" Gandalf said uncertainly, "are you sure this is a short cut?"

  
"Trust us," said Pippin, "this is a short cut."  
  
"I don't think we should trust them," Sam muttered.  
  
"Oh well," shrugged Strider, "can't go back now."  
  
They rode on until Pippin and Merry stopped.  
  
"Please don't tell us you're lost," pleaded Gandalf.  
  
"Oh no we know where we're going," said both of them.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Boromir.  
  
"I don't think we're sure about much of anything anymore," said Pippin.  
  
"We're screwed," said Legolas.  
  
"No," said Merry, "we're here." They both stopped just outside a grove of trees they'd been riding through and stopped right outside 7-Eleven.  
  
"Yay!" they all yelled, and then they locked up their bikes and ran into 7-eleven. It really did have a very large selection of candy and chips and soda which the entire group refused to buy at Mt. Movie Theater because they over priced everything and they all already needed to pay for their tickets so they all figured that if they were going to buy an over-priced ticket, at least they could buy reasonably priced food.

Everyone was picking their candy and stuff when Pippin's eyes glazed over and she started walking towards the caramel isle, almost hypnotically, "Caramel…"  
  
"Keep Pippin away from the caramel!" screamed Merry as everyone grabbed on to Pippin to keep her away from the candy. When Pippin had caramel, it did weird things to her head and she was even more hyper then Sam was (in fact, sometimes Sam was very afraid of her).   
  
"No Pippin!" yelled Galadriel. "Fight the urge!"  
  
"Fight it!" screamed Legolas.  
  
By this time everyone else in the store was wondering what the hell was going on in the caramel aisle. A lot of people were staring oddly at this bunch of girls who were all yelling or holding on to this one girl with a dreamy sort of look on her face.  
  
"Must...have...CARAMEL!" screamed Pippin.  
  
"No!" yelled Frodo. "That's what they want you to think! It's evil Pippin! Evil!"  
  
Now everyone was really confused either because now the girls were all calling each other by these weird nicknames while yelling something about the evils of something or other.  
  
"I have an idea!" said Boromir She picked up a Dark Chocolate Dove Bar from the freezer and showed it to Pippin. "Look at the Dark Chocolate Dove Bar Pippin, doesn't it look good?"  
  
Pippin stopped trying to grab for the caramel, thought for a second, and then took the Dove Bar.  
  
The other girls gave a sigh of relief as they let go of her, but it seemed as though Pippin wasn't as happy with the dove bar, and grabbed the Milk Duds' and Milky Way's anyway.  
  
"No!" screamed Merry as she fell dramatically to her knees.  
  
"I'm sorry Merry," said solemnly Gandalf, "but we've lost her."  
  
"NO!" she screamed even louder.  
  
People in the store started trying to leave, very quickly, because they knew what was going to happen next. And then, not a minute later, two men came out to force Pippin and Merry (who were the ones making the most noise) out of the store. Unfortunately, this only made things much, much worse.   
  
"AH! The orcs have gotten us!" they both screamed and started flailing their arms as if they were being forcibly kidnapped by a band of Uruk Hai who has just killed one of their best friends.   
  
The remaining group took a candy bar, or 'sword', and started attacking the people who were taking Merry and Pippin away. Now the remaining people in the store were really scared and decided to just lay low in the frozen section.

The battle raged as the Fellowship of the Movie kicked, hit, and (in Sam's case) bit.  
  
Well, amid all the kicking, screaming, and hitting, and biting, they somehow managed to get pictures of all the Fellowship because once they were out of the store they started tapeing 'Do not Sell to these People' signs up.  
  
"Well," said Eowyn, getting up and brushing herself off, "we're safe. I guess we can't go to 7-eleven anytime soon, though."  
  
"Oh well," said Sam as she shrugged, "Want to hit the mall?"  
  
"Yeah!" everyone yelled in unison as they unlocked their bikes and started heading for the mall.  
  



	5. At the Sign of the Mall

Chapter Five: At the Sign of the Mall  
  
We last left the Fellowship when they had been kicked out of 7-Eleven (but with candy anyway that they didn't even have to pay for) and decided that they should hed for the mall.  
  
"Oooh!" awed Pippin and Merry. "The Mall!"  
  
"Gandalf should meet us here," said Sam, absentmindedly.  
  
Silence, the Fellowship of the Movies honorable member, was once again found lingering above the group.  
  
"Um..." said Gandalf uncertainly, "I'm right here."  
  
"That's what you _want_ us to think!" she said, pointing at Gandalf accusingly. "But you're really being held hostage at Isengard!"  
  
"I think the whole '7-eleven incident went to her head," muttered Legolas.  
  
"Well then," said Frodo, who was getting more then slightly weirded out, "why don't we all just go into the mall now?"  
  
So, as soon as they locked up their bikes, they went inside.  
  
"First," said Eowyn, "we need new clothes to wear to the movie."

"So says Miss fashion expert," Merry grinned slyly. 

"Well," Eowyn hesitated, "just _look_ at us!" So they did, covered in chocolate from the pervious incident, they hadn't really dressed to go out anyway.  
  
Pippin shrugged, "What could it hurt?" "Our wallets," Allie muttered in reply. So they went in the elevator to go to the top floor. Unfortunately,  Pippin and Merry were not in a very quiet mood.  
  
"Oooh!" said Merry, pointing outside the elevator (which had glass walls), "What's that?"  
  
"And that!" said Pippin, pointing at another thing.  
  
"And that!"  
  
"And that!"  
  
"That!"  
  
"That!"  
  
"That!"  
  
"You just pointed at that," muttered Galadriel, more then slightly annoyed.  
  
The elevator ride seemed to go on forever; and the sad thing is, there are only two stories in the mall.  
  
When they finally got off the elevator, they went strait to one of the stores. They started taking clothes off the racks and trying them on, and they finally settled with one outfit each that they could wear to the movies. They went over to the front of the store to pay. There was a girl who looked at the large group oddly as she waited in line behind them.  
  
"Hullo!" Pippin said to the girl, who now looked at her even more oddly.   
  
"Guess what?" Pippin said enthusiastically.   
  
The girl took a step back, "What?"  
  
"We're going to see The Two Towers! Cool huh?" Merry joined in.  
  
"Hey!" the girl said, no longer looking frightened of the group, "I love that book!"  
  
"Me too!" screamed Pippin, earning a lot of stares from the people in the store.  
  
"Want to join us?" asked Sam.  
  
"Sure!" the girl said. "My name is Aloria."   
  
"You need a nickname from Lord of the Rings though," said Gandalf. "Everyone else has, it's a kind of pattern we've taken on.  
  
"But you need a nickname from Lord of the Rings," repeated Sam.  
  
"I just said that," Gandalf said annoyingly.  
  
Sam looked around in shock. "Who said that?"  
  
"I did!" screamed Gandalf.  
  
"Frodo! I think Gandalf is watching us!" Sam said, frightened, and then she hid.  
  
"Something is seriously wrong with that girl," muttered Legolas, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, anyway, would you mind being Arwen?" asked Pippin.  
  
"No, Arwen's fine," the recently named Arwen said.  
  
"I mind!" yelled Strider, who, while not having seen the first movie, knew the jist of most of the characters from conversations with her friends.  
  
"I didn't ask you did I?" Pippin asked almost threateningly.  
  
As soon as they all got Sam out from where she was hiding (the dressing rooms), the group was off to get something to eat, it was nearly lunch time! So they stopped by the local In N' Out.  
  
"11 cheeseburgers, 11 sodas, and 11 fries please," said Sam at the register. She didn't see everyone else mouthing '12' behind her back.  
  
Register-person-Shelly was slightly confused by all this, but she decided to let it go and let Sam pay for the first eleven meals and Gandalf pay for the twelfth.  
  
As soon as they were done eating, they got smoothes and walked around the mall for a while.  
  
"Why does Sam keep insisting Gandalf isn't here?" asked Arwen interestingly.  
  
"She keeps saying she's being held hostage at Isengard," muttered Merry.  
  
Arwen just shook her head and kept walking, though the peacefulness didn't last for long. Anyone who has been to the mall has seen the cars put on display that people give out in contests. Unfortunately, today the car was a black SUV. Merry, Pippin, and Sam stared wide eyed at it.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Boromir.  
  
"What's uh-oh?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Whenever they see a black car they scream 'Blackrider,'" said Legolas.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Arwen.  
  
Everyone grabbed Pippin, Merry, and Sam and dragged them into a Warner Bros. Store, in which Pippin was happily staring at a picture of Daniel Radcliffe. Everyone then ran to the movie store, in which Pippin, Legolas, and Eowyn all stared at a picture of Elijah Wood. After which the all ran out of the mall to their next destination. Where will they go next? What kind of trouble will they get into next? How the hell am I supposed to know? I haven't written the chapter yet!  
  



	6. The Council of Chili's

Chapter 5: The Council of Chili's  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Will you two shut up!" Merry and Pippin had been complaining since they got out of the mall about how hungry they were, and Strider finally got sick of it.

"If we don't find a place to eat soon I think they may explode," Gandalf muttered.  
  
"Let's go to Chili's," suggested Eowyn.  
  
"How far away from 7-Eleven is that?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Far enough," said Frodo. They then started riding in Chili's general direction.  
  
"Yay! Food!" said Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Everyone locked up their bikes and went inside. It, fortunately, wasn't crowded, so they didn't have to wait and they didn't have any kind of chance to be kicked out of the store.  
  
"How many in your party?" asked the overly-cheerful-register-person Shelly.

"3 men, 4 hobbits, 2 elves, 1 wizard, and 1 dwarf," said Strider.  
  
Overly-cheerful-register-person Shelly looked at them strangely, "Excuse me?"  
  
"3 men, 4 hobbits, 2 elves, 1 wizard, and 1 dwarf," she said again, sounding like she was stating the obvious.  
  
"...Okay then, please follow me to your table." Still (obnoxiously) smiling, Shelly led them to a very large table.  
  
"I'm bored," said Pippin, as she balanced a spoon on her nose.  
  
"I thought you were hungry!" Gandalf muttered angrily ("Who said that?").  
  
"Hungry and bored," said Merry.  
  
"We only have two and a half hours till the movie starts, so don't order the whole menu," said Galadriel, while looking at Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo.  
  
"Wait!" said Sam. "I just realized something!"  
  
Strider sighed. "The fact that Gandalf is actually here?"  
  
"Of course she isn't Strider, what are you talking about?" Gandalf groaned.  
  
"Well," said Frodo, "what did you just realize?"  
  
"That the only people here are you, me, Merry, Pippin and Strider because we haven't arrived at the Council of Elrond yet."  
  
Silence. Then..."It's the Council of Chili's, we are all here, now shut up!" said Gandalf.  
  
Sam jumped. "Frodo, when did everyone else get here?"  
  
Gandalf had that look in her eye again, the one that clearly stated that is Sam made one more breath, she'd kill her.  
  
"Please don't start another fight!" pleaded Eowyn. "I don't want to get kicked out of two places in one hour."  
  
"Has it only been an hour?" asked Boromir.  
  
"Actually, less then an hour," said Legolas. "But still!"  
  
"Well," started Gandalf, "if Sam would stop referring to me as being invisible!"

"I was not!" Sam yelled back. "You weren't here!"

"I was here the entire time!"  
  
"This is ridiculous!" said Arwen, exasperated.  
  
Then...all hell broke lose.  
  
If anyone in the building knew who they were and knew what they're mission was, they probably would have told you it really did look like the Council of Elrond, with everyone arguing and Frodo looking at everyone. Only thing is, she didn't say anything about taking the Ring (she already had if of course!), no, but she did break up the fight by saying something important. . .  
  
"7-Eleven!" she screamed. "7-Eleven!"  
  
Everyone stopped, trying to figure out what she was talking about, then, they saw them. The two people they had seen but less then an hour ago, the 7-Eleven people, or Orcs, as they liked to call them.  
  
"Hide!" said Merry. They all hid under the table.  
  
"I don't understand," said Arwen, "what's so bad about 7-Eleven?" The each told the story about what had happened at the store. When they were finished, she looked at them with shock.  
  
"They almost kidnapped Merry and Pippin...again!?" They all nodded.  
  
They looked out at the Orcs as they sat down and started laughing at 'those stupid kids from earlier'.  
  
"See how they laugh at us?" said Gimli. Arwen nodded.  
  
"Okay," said Gandalf, "we need to get out of here as quickly as possible."  
  
"But we're still hungry!" said Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo.  
  
"We can get stuff at the theater! Until then, deal," Legolas said.  
  
"Okay," said Gandalf, "on the count of 3. 1...2..." "3!" they all screamed as they ran out and started heading in the opposite direction.  
  
"That was close," said Gimli.  
  
"Yep," said everyone else.  
  
"We better keep a close eye out for them from now on," said Frodo.  
  
"Yeah," said Boromir, "they're following us."  
  
"Come on," said Galadriel, "off to find out where Mt. Movie Theater is."  
  
And so, they were off to cause destruction at some other place until they finally found Mt. Movie Theater.


	7. The Ring Goes Somewhere Southeast

Chapter 7: The Ring Goes Somewhere Southeast  
  
"Okay," Arwen looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"Somewhere," answered Pippin, "does that help?"  
  
"I guess it's nice to know we're still here...on the ground, but no, not really," she replied.  
  
"Mt. Movie Theater can't be that far away...right?" asked Merry.  
  
"You never know," said Strider, "we might be in the wrong city."  
  
After the Fellowship's flight from Chili's, they had realized that they really didn't know where they were going.  
  
"We really don't know where we're going," said Legolas.  
  
"Well," said Gandalf slowly, "I believe we're going somewhere southeast."  
  
"Yep," said Sam. "Gandalf is right."  
  
Everyone turned around and stared at Sam. Did she just acknowledge Gandalf's presence? Well, whoever said miracles couldn't come true was sadly mistaken.  
  
"Someone should ask for directions," said Galadriel.  
  
"Who needs directions?" said Frodo. "We're fine just the way we're going."  
  
"They're acting too much like their nicknames," Eowyn muttered. Galadriel nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yep, no need for directions from sane people, but you get an insane possessed being to lead you to Mordor who, by the way, betrayed you and almost killed you!" exclaimed Galadriel.  
  
"Like I said," said Frodo, "no need to ask for directions."  
  
Everyone else just shook their heads.  
  
"So." said Pippin. "Any idea of where we're going besides somewhere southeast?"  
  
"Somewhere hopefully near the movie theater," said Gimli.  
  
Boromir shrugged. "Hope springs eternal."  
  
"We should be able to find out where the movie theater is with a map, anyone know where to get one?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," said Gandalf.  
  
"As long as we're not asking for directions!" said Frodo. The rest had a feeling that Sam was rubbing off on her.  
  
"Where can we find a map?" asked Galadriel.  
  
"We were hoping you would know," said Merry.  
  
"Well, I don't, so where do we find a map?"  
  
"Is there a place around here with maps in the name?" asked Eowyn. Everyone looked around.

"Nope," said Sam.  
  
"Well then," said Gimli, "let's just keep walking."  
  
"But no asking for directions!" yelled Frodo. Everyone but Sam rolled their eyes.  
  
"I still don't see why we can't just ask for Directions," muttered Boromir.  
  
"I don't think we want to know," answered Legolas.  
  
"Let's just walk in the general direction of where we think it is," suggested Strider.  
  
"Or," said Merry, "we could follow the road."  
  
Pippin then linked arms with Merry and started skipping with her singing 'Follow the Black Asphalt Road.' In which everyone started questioning her sanity, then remembered she had none, and started to follow behind Merry and Pippin.


	8. A Journey Through The Light

A/N THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THE ON-GOING PATTERN IS THE CHAPTER TITALS! THEY'RE ALL BASED ON TITALS FROM THE BOOK!!! *pants* Now, how hard was that? Look at the titles! Short-Cut to Candy is from Short-Cut to Mushrooms. The Long Expected Movie: The Long Expected Party. Geese! I thought that was easy! The only person who knew during this whole time besides me was Merry/Hermione, and that was because I told her. Okay, Anywho! On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: The part we authors hate the most because it's so annoying.  
  
Frodo: But important.  
  
Me: Still annoying. Anyway!  
  
Harry: She owns nothing don't sue her.  
  
Me: I own myself! .I think.  
  
Alanna: Don't make her think!  
  
Alex: Yeah, apparently it hurts her head.  
  
Me: *runs around screaming* Brain fried! Brain fried!  
  
Pippin: Quick! Where's the caffeine?  
  
Ashly: How will that help?  
  
Pippin: I don't think you understand; I want the caffeine, I'm hungry.  
  
Hermione: She owns nothing but herself, don't sue her. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 8: A Journey Through the Light  
  
It had become hot. Very hot. Mother Nature was angry, and perhaps it was because of Pippin's singing, but no one really knows, it was just unbearably hot.  
  
"Okay, that is the fourth ice cream place we've passed, can we please get an ice cream?" asked Eowyn.  
  
"We have to save money for the movie theater," said Arwen.  
  
"Must.find.SHADE!" yelled Strider.  
  
"Can we please just rest?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Keep walking." said Gandalf.  
  
The other bad thing was that they had left their bikes somewhere back in the last chapter, so they had to walk the rest of the way, and they still did not know where the movie theater was.  
  
"Can't.go.on." gasped Boromir.  
  
"No!" screamed Sam as she stopped and sat down, taking a dramatic pose and attracting stares from everyone. "Boromir has left us."  
  
"Doesn't Gandalf leave before Boromir?" asked Gimli, as Gandalf tried to pantomime 'No! Please! No!' behind Sam.  
  
Sam stopped, "Oh yeah." She went into her dramatic pose again, "Gandalf has left us! The Balrog has taken her into its fiery darkness!"  
  
Gandalf Groaned.  
  
"Hey guys! What're you doing Sarah?" The group's friend, Katie, had seen them and came over to say hi.  
  
"Mourning the loss of our dearly departed Gandalf," she replied.  
  
"Um.I think you need to stop reading those books and watching those movies for a while," Katie said. "He's a character, he isn't real."  
  
"Katie, it would be best if you just don't comment, it's a really long story," said Legolas.  
  
"7 chapters so far," said Pippin, but everyone ignored her.  
  
"We're going to see the next movie, The Two Towers, so we all named ourselves after characters in the books, which is why Sarah is mourning the 'loss' of Gandalf, who is Prachi," explained Galadriel.  
  
Katie nodded. "That might explain why your pictures were on the windows of 7-Eleven."  
  
"Well.yeah," said Merry.  
  
"Who are you?" Katie asked Arwen, "Do you go to our school?"  
  
"Nope," replied Arwen, "just going to see the movie with them."  
  
Katie nodded. "Well, nice to see you guys bye." She then helped Prachi up who had tripped over something.  
  
"No!" screamed Sam. Now everyone was confused. "It's the Balrog!" She pointed at Katie, and then bolted.  
  
"Sorry Katie, bye!" And the rest of the Fellowship ran after her.  
  
"But your going the wrong way!" yelled Katie. "The movie theater is.!" But they didn't get to hear where the movie theater was, because they had to chase after Sam. At least once they caught her; they knew that one way they could go was eliminated.  
  
A/N Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I promise for a longer one next time, I may even make the story longer if I get enough reviews, like they missed the showing they were supposed to go to, so now they have about 3 more hours to kill. Anyway! Remember to vote for your favorite character, and to say if you want to be in the story. Oh! And here is something to ponder whilst you wait for the next chapter: If the Subtle Knife can cut through anything, but the One Ring can only be destroyed in the cracks of doom, could the Subtle Knife cut the One Ring?  
  
~Fawkes 


	9. A Consiracy at Circiut City

A/N Hi everyone! I'm finally updating! Yay! I have 27 reviews! I feel so loved . . .anyway! The biggest problem with this chapter was that we are running out of time so I needed to think up a chapter which wouldn't take much time. Don't worry my loyal fans (Alex: *cough, cough*)! We have to get to Return of the King somehow, remember? And yes, we are apparently very forgetful, because we will once again not remember where the movie theater is. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Oh yeah! Leave your answer to who your favorite character is in your review! And I need to know if Aloria (Arwen) would like to be in the sequel. Still accepting people, because there are a few chapters left, you wouldn't be in much. So! Here it is!  
  
Chapter 9: A Conspiracy in Circuit City  
  
It took a little while to catch up with Sam because she was a fast runner, but, eventually, they had caught her.  
  
"Oh! Gandalf has departed from us!" Sam wailed on, "Why oh why must she have gone?"  
  
Said person groaned because she was going to be ignored once more.  
  
"Well," said Arwen, "never a dull moment."  
  
"Got that right," said Galadriel.  
  
"We have got to get to the movie theater soon!" said Frodo.  
  
Once they had caught up with Sam, they had started going in the opposite direction, like Katie had said. So far there had been no sign of a movie theater.  
  
"Where could the movie theater possibly be?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Isn't it in the city of-(BEEP! We interrupt this fanfiction to bring you Jamba Juice! The best smoothes anywhere!)," said Gimli.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said everyone else.  
  
"Where is it though? Which way would we go in?" asked Eowyn.  
  
"We should be going in the right direction," said Pippin, "It should be over here somewhere."  
  
So, everyone kept walking, trying to figure out what to do next. But there was nothing to do, and they only had an hour and a half left till the movie started.  
  
"Hey look!" said Merry, "Circuit City!"  
  
"That's great," said Gandalf, "keep walking."  
  
"No! No!" yelled Merry, "Stop for a minute!"  
  
They all sighed and stopped, "What?" they all asked.  
  
"Circuit City always has computers on display; we could buy our tickets on Fandango in there!" Everyone stood still for a minute.  
  
"Good idea!" everyone yelled, and they ran inside.  
  
"Okay," said Boromir, "they'll never let us use the computers for internet use for something other then looking at their web site. We have to keep everyone out of the computer isle." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay," said Strider, "Merry and Pippin, cause some sort of distraction in the DVD and Stereo isle." Pippin had that look on her face as if Christmas had come early, everyone was afraid. "Eowyn, you have the credit card, you have to buy the tickets. Sam will come with you because you've never been on the site before." They both nodded. "Everyone else, including me, has to make sure that no one gets to the computer isle." Everyone nodded, and then went to their jobs.  
  
"Da da, dad a, dada dada dada dadadadum! Da da da dum!"  
  
"Sam! Stop singing the Pink Panther song!" yelled Eowyn. Sam stopped and just walked towards the computer isle.  
  
All of a sudden; number 13 from the Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack blasted on all the speakers as high as they could go. Through the ear- splitting music, Eowyn and Sam could faintly hear, "Look at us dance!" from the DVD and Stereo isle.  
  
"Now I know why Pippin was so eager to take that job," muttered Eowyn.  
  
"Here!" said Sam as she typed on the nearest computer, "Fandango.Com!" There were now screams of, "Come back here!" and, "Get those kids!" from throughout the store.  
  
"Okay," said Sam, "now all we have to do is show your credit card to the people at the movie theater and we'll get out tickets."  
  
"Great!" said Eowyn, realizing that something was finally going right in this crazy adventure, "Wait. . .how many did you order?"  
  
"Eleven!" said Sam. Of course, she left out Gandalf.  
  
"Why don't you go get the others and I'll meet you here," said Eowyn.  
  
"Okay!" yelled Sam as she went to go get everyone and Eowyn ordered one more ticket on Fandango. Five minutes later they were all running as fast as they could out of the store.  
  
"Well," said Legolas, "at least we have our tickets now."  
  
"Yep!" said everyone else.  
  
"What 'else' do you have in that bag Pippin?" asked Arwen. Pippin just smiled evilly.  
  
"Um. . .guys?" said Galadriel.  
  
"What?" everyone else asked.  
  
"Slight problem." Everyone looked ahead of them. . .and saw the freeway.  
  
A/N *gasp* Dun dun duuuuun! Now the freeway is evil! Great, the world just doesn't want us to see this movie, huh? I really didn't believe anyone would really like my story, I'm so happy. Anyway! Much appreciated if you'd read my other stories, especially The Meetings, it didn't have quite the turnout I thought it would, but I guess you shouldn't really expect anything out of a story when you post it. We're drawing nearer to seeing the movie, yay! One more thing I'd like to say before I go: BOOK 5 IS FINALLY COMING OUT! WOO-HOO! . . .sorry, I love Harry Potter, though Lord of the Rings is better, both movie and book wise. Well, see ya!  
  
~*~Fawkes~*~ 


	10. Flight to the Movie Theater

A/N I feel loved! The same person reviewed 3 times telling me to hurry up. But you must know, I'm very slow when it comes to updating because I write in a notebook before I type it up, and I'm not the typist in the world. Anyway! Say hello to my new muses: Sirius Black! Sirius: Hello. Me: And Tonks! Tonks: Call me by my first name, and die. Anyone here finished Order of the Phoenix yet? I did! And I'm mad! Anyway! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: Flight to the Movie Theater  
  
"Oh great," said Éowyn, "Now what?"  
  
"I told you we'd have been better off with a car," muttered Merry.  
  
"So, let me get this strait," said Gandalf, "we have been kicked out of two stores, I have been subjected to being invisible, gave Pippin and Merry a reason to be loud, bought our tickets, and now we can't get to the movie theater!"  
  
Pippin stood still for a minute, wondering what to do. After all, all of this was her idea.  
  
"Oh well," said Arwen, "I'm sure we can see it later."  
  
Everyone started walking away, back from were the came, as if the past 2 and a half hours had not happened.  
  
"Wait!" said Pippin, "We have to go see this movie! We've come this far!"  
  
"Pippin," said Sam, "there's a freeway between us and the other side where the movie theater is supposed to be. How are we supposed to get over there?"  
  
For once in her life, Sam had made a good point.  
  
"There has to be a way!" said Pippin.  
  
"Look," said Legolas, "the past 2 and a half hours have been fun, and a memory that we can all laugh at later, but it's just a movie!"  
  
"Just a movie?" said Pippin, "We came all this way, wanting to see this, have met people on the way." Arwen bowed. "Have made enemies." Everyone remembered 7-Eleven and Circuit City. "And now that we are (probably) almost there, we're saying it's just a movie?"  
  
"Pippin's right," said Boromir, "there has to be some way to get there, we've already bought the tickets, why not find some way to get there?" Everyone nodded.  
  
This was The Two Towers they were talking about here! Action, adventure, drama, comedy, Frodo, Legolas, and the rest of them.  
  
"Okay," said Gimli, "lets find a way there."  
  
They looked around, walking in some general direction. "Look!" cried Frodo, "A bridge!"  
  
They all looked to where she was pointing. Sure enough, a bridge could be seen in the distance.  
  
"Let's go for it!" said Galadriel. So they walked towards the bridge when, suddenly, a low buzzing noise could be heard from behind them. They turned around.  
  
Black Mopeds. Great.  
  
"Nazgul!" cried Sam, and everyone started running.  
  
"We have to get to the other side!" yelled Strider as the buzzing got even louder.  
  
Pant, pant, run, run.  
  
"Almost there!" said Gandalf as they came to the bridge. They then had to run all the way across, the Nazgul still on their tail.  
  
"Almost. . .there!" yelled Arwen.  
  
They all ran as fast as possible, the other side in view.  
  
"Hey look!" said Sam, "A food place!"  
  
"Keep running!" yelled Legolas. There was something about that rather large building in the distance that looked oddly familiar.  
  
They didn't look back. If they did, it could mean the end. "Hide over there!" yelled Merry, pointing at the rather large, oddly familiar building.  
  
They ran to the front of the building and rested. A few seconds later, the Nazgul zoomed by.  
  
It was in this moment that Frodo, who was leaning against the wall, realized that there was someone on the wall staring back at her.  
  
Frodo. The real Frodo.  
  
"Oh!" she screamed, "We're here! We've made it!"  
  
Everyone looked around. Mt. Movie Theater! They had made it at last!  
  
And there was much rejoicing.  
  
A/N Another chapter done! Yay! It's almost done! Then I'll start on Journey to Return of the King. Being unimaginative when it comes to characters, expect more then one fic with my friends appearing in the Lord of the Rings section (hint, hint). Anyways! I am now accepting people for Journey to Return of the King! Please state who you want to be and such like that. You can't take Arwen, sorry, some of the Fellowship of the Movies (which is our full name) want her in the next one. Oh yeah, and if anyone can guess where that last line in the chapter came from, they can borrow one of my muses for a week. Muses: WHAT!? Me: Review!  
  
~Fawkes (Muses: Sirius Black, Tonks, Legolas, Aragorn, Dean Thomas, Keladry of Mindelan, and Alex 'Artimis' Fielding) 


	11. The PreOrder of the Book

A/N If this chapter makes no since, don't worry, it's because I'm eating spoonfuls of brown sugar. If anyone calls me tomorrow, I might not be in a good mood and I might have a really bad head-ache. Anyway! But, right now I'm writing a new chapter. Just so you know, the next story with me friends in it is in the process of being written, called 'Plot-holes, Cannon, and Middle-Earth.' It's already really long, for me anyway. It's an anti-Mary- Sue, so for those of you who hate those perfect little bi- Keladry: Chelsea! Me: Whatever! You'll like it. I tried to stay as close to cannon as possible, but I might have wavered a little. Example: We get there and do not automatically speak Elvish, Westron, or and other language of Middle- Earth, and we do not join the Fellowship. Anyway! I hope it's good, my cousin thought so. Enjoy this chapter of Journey to the Two Towers though; it's one of the last.  
  
Chapter 11: The Pre-Order of the Book  
  
Everyone was exceptionally happy they were finally at the Movie Theater after much searching and journey. . .um. . .ing. Many onlookers stared at the group as if they were completely insane (which most, if not all, of them were) as they danced and sang because they had finally found the Movie Theater.  
  
"What now?" asked Merry. "We have about forty-five minutes left, what do we do?"  
  
"Pre-Order!" yelled Pippin as she pointed across to where Barnes & Nobles was. Of course, she wanted to Pre-Order Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Pippin, shouldn't we do this when we are not going to see a Lord of the Rings movie and have been traveling with Lord of the Rings names and playing our whole day out as the Fellowship?" suggested Strider.  
  
". . .but its right there," Pippin pointed across from where they were standing.  
  
Everyone sighed. "Fine!" They all said, and they started walking over to the bookstore.  
  
It wasn't as done up as it would be June 20th for the mid-night party; it only had one small poster in the back that said 'Pre-Order your copy of book 5 today!' and that was it.  
  
Little did they know that when June did roll around, the place was going to try its best to look like Hogwarts, Common Rooms and all. Of course, at the moment, they didn't even know what the first line of the book was because it was December (didn't I change the date to November for my own purposes though? Oh well, I'm not even quite sure they were taking pre-orders in December). Pippin wasn't even aware that she'd be crying on June 23 because J.K. Rowling had to go and kill off her favorite character.  
  
But getting off that subject at the moment! The girls still loved going into Barnes & Nobles.  
  
And they all especially loved the table they had set up with most of J.R.R. Tolkien's works and picture books for the movie. It was a rather large table that also needed a shelf that hung off one of the bookshelves.  
  
"Ohhh!" the girls said.  
  
"I'm going to use the power of pre-order!" said Pippin as she ran over to the main desk. The poor people at Barnes & Nobles never saw the girls coming.  
  
But they had been expecting their arrival.  
  
"Hello!" said Pippin to the lady at the front desk.  
  
"Hello," said the woman, whose name tag stated her name was Diane. Pippin was happy to note that she wasn't like the overly cheerful people at Chilies. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
"I'd like to pre-order a copy of Order of the Phoenix, please?"  
  
"Okay, I can do that." She typed randomly at the keyboard. "Name please?"  
  
"Well, my real name is Chelsea, but I'm known as Pippin."  
  
That's where Diane stopped, and slowly turned her head towards Pippin. She had gotten a fax earlier that day from those people at 7-Eleven saying that 11 girls were heading for the Movie Theater and that they were crazy and had started a riot in their store. She had also gotten a similar message from Circuit City not to long ago saying the same thing, only apparently there had been another girl added to the group.  
  
This girl was definitely one of the girls in those pictures.  
  
"Um," Diane started out, "you wouldn't mind if I asked if you were at 7- Eleven earlier, would you?"  
  
"Nope, I was there!" said Pippin, smiling. "Why? Did the Orcs down there get a hold of you?"  
  
Oh dear.  
  
"Well. . .in fact, they did."  
  
"Really? Interesting, I didn't think they had the brain power to use a phone."  
  
"It was a fax machine actually."  
  
"Really? Even more complicated. Hey guys! Come here!"  
  
All of the other 11 girls came over to Pippin, some of them holding copies of Lord of the Rings and the Silmarillion, others holding photo books from the movie.  
  
"Get this guys," said Pippin, "the Orcs got hold of the people here with a fax machine."  
  
"Really?" said Legolas, looking surprised, "That must be a huge achievement for them."  
  
Diane had to hold in her laughter. Granted, these girls kind of scared her, but she really didn't like the people at 7-Eleven either.  
  
"Oh yes," said Galadriel, "they must have hired someone to do it for them."  
  
"Anyway!" said Sam. "We'd very much all like to pre-order our books please, except for poor Frodo here," she said, pointing at Frodo, "she doesn't read Harry Potter."  
  
Diane nodded and took all their orders by their last names (which took a lot of coaxing because they insisted on using their nicknames). It was then, as the last person, Boromir, was pre-ordering, that it happened.  
  
The two people from 7-Eleven and Chilies walked in though the door.  
  
You'd think that they wouldn't walk into a bookstore, being who they were, but here they were, right next to where the girls were standing.  
  
"Hide!" Gimli whispered. And all the girls, except Arwen, ran behind one of the many bookshelves.  
  
"They don't know who I am," Arwen whispered to Diane, smiling. Diane nodded, obviously this was the 12th girl who had been absent at 7-Eleven but there at Circuit City.  
  
"Hello," said one of the Orcs who we will conveniently call Orc #1. "We have a book on hold here."  
  
"Oh! Yes!" said Diane, and she rummaged through the all the books that had been put on hold. 'Smoothie Machines for Dummies,' of course. She couldn't help but like the girls much more then the 7-Eleven 'Orcs', at least the girls seemed nice.  
  
"Here it is!" said Diane, slowly passing it to Orc #2 so that Arwen could get a good look at the title. Arwen snorted to hold back her laughter.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" said Orc #2.  
  
"I can't help but notice that you have ketchup on your shirt," she replied. As they checked to see if she was right, Arwen ran over to where the other 11 girls were.  
  
"No there's-Hey! Where'd she go?" asked Orc #1.  
  
"Where'd who go?" asked Diane. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy this.  
  
"That girl," said Orc #2. "Where'd she go?"  
  
"You mean me?" Boromir stood behind the two. Both Orcs spun around.  
  
Orc #2 shook his head. "No not-Hey! Aren't you that girl from earlier?"  
  
"How much earlier?" asked Boromir.  
  
"Yes," said Diane. "'Earlier' is much too vague. It could mean earlier in the hour, the day, the year, your life time, her life time, the history of mankind, the-"  
  
"Okay! We get it!" both Orcs said at the same time. While Diane had been talking, the girls had made another switch, and now Eowyn stood in front of them.  
  
"Well," said Eowyn, "you need to learn to be more specific!"  
  
"You're not the same girl!" said Orc #2.  
  
"What are you talking about!" said Diane. "It's the same girl you've been talking to this whole time! I think you might need help."  
  
"Oh yes," said Pippin, who approached as Eowyn walked away. "You two definitely need help."  
  
"You switched again!" said Orc #1.  
  
Pippin looked at them oddly. "Diane and I have been the only ones talking to you for the passed few minutes."  
  
Both Orcs turned to Diane, "What is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean what is going on?" Diane asked in mock surprise and concern as Pippin went to hide with the other girls and Merry came out to take her place.  
  
"Nothing seems wrong to me," said Merry.  
  
The two men looked at Merry, shocked, and didn't notice Galadriel sneak up behind them.  
  
"Although you two seem to think there are more then two girls in this store, me and Diane," Galadriel said. Both Orcs spun around, looking scared.  
  
"You-you're the girls from a couple hours ago," said Orc #2.  
  
"See?" said Gandalf from behind and the Orcs spun around to look at her again. "Now I know what you're talking about. It's much easier to answer your question when you're specific and we can answer your question for sure."  
  
"Oh yes," said Gimli, and the Orcs spun around once more. "Now I can most definitely answer you're question with a 'yes', I was at your store earlier. And I do remember you taking a picture of my friends and me ands and plastering them on the window."  
  
"Although I'm sorry to say," said Frodo, and they spun around once more, "my friends are not here right now because I'm sure they would like to talk to you again."  
  
Both Orcs looked at Diane, "Is this a joke?"  
  
"Oh no joke," said Strider, who had taken Frodo's place. "I'm quite sure they have a few things they'd like to say to you, like why you're so pushy all the time. Immediately you start forcing us out of the store, I believe we could sue you for that you know."  
  
"Oh yes!" said Sam, once more they spun around. "I'm sure that a few innocent and sweet girls like us would seem helpless and confused and would love to win a case worth a bunch of mall money."  
  
"Yes," said Orc #1, "but we have witnesses."  
  
"Oh right," said Legolas, standing right next to Sam this time, who looked down at her feet as if lifeless and walked away as if she was a robot on auto-pilot, "but they can also be used to our advantage, see? With the right questions, we could get just how you forcibly shoved us out of a store when we were just having a bit of fun and not harming anyone."  
  
"You hit us with candy bars," said Orc #2.  
  
"Oh please!" said Legolas. "Suck it up!"  
  
The Orcs turned to Diane. "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Diane.  
  
"Well these girls-" but he was cut off as he pointed to the now empty spot where Legolas had been standing a few seconds ago.  
  
"What girls? You two men need to lie down or something, you've been talking to an invisible person for the past few minutes, it's not healthy."  
  
The two men looked at each other, and walked out of the store, leaving their book behind. As soon as the door closed, they ran away very fast, and Diane and the girls started laughing.  
  
"That was brilliant!" said Diane.  
  
"Thanks," said Gandalf.  
  
"We are geniuses, aren't we?" said Sam, completely ignoring Gandalf.  
  
"Well," said Legolas, "we must be off, the movie is starting any minute now!"  
  
"Oh no!" said Boromir. "Would you like to come with us? We're seeing The Two Towers." She told Diane.  
  
"As much as I so want to see The Two Towers, I can't," Diane hung her head. "My shift won't end for another two hours, and I already took my break."  
  
"Understandable," said Gimli.  
  
"We already bought the tickets anyway guys," said Frodo.  
  
The girls started walking out of the store, when Strider stopped and turned to Diane.  
  
"Diane," said Strider, "you will now be known as Gollum, 13th member of The Fellowship of the Movies." The 12 girls bowed. "Nämarie?!" And they were off.  
  
Diane still wasn't quite sure what exactly had just happened, but she really hoped she'd meet up with those girls again.  
  
A/N Another chapter done. The next chapter is the last chapter of the story, but don't worry! They still must Journey to Return of the King. And Diane, now Gollum, will be in the next fic, there just wasn't that much left to put her in here, and I wanted the girls to meet someone in this chapter. Whew! I think this is my longest chapter yet! Not really that good, but starting to draw everything to a close. Anyway! Still wondering who your favorite characters are! And I also want to know your favorite parts and quotes from the story, now that there's only one chapter left. Well, got to go! My head is starting to hurt now, ick!  
  
~Fawkes 


	12. In the Theater of Movies

A/N Hey everyone! :) Sorry it's been a while, but I was on vacation for ten days, no access to a computer. Camping is great fun! Anyway! Here's the last sob chapter of the story. I can't believe I'm finishing it! Another story will be up fairly soon called Plot-holes, Cannon, and Middle-Earth with only the original Fellowship and not the added on people who have asked over the months to be in the story. Well, hope you enjoy! Oh yeah! And expect Journey to the Return of the King within the next two months.  
  
Chapter 12: In the Theater of Movies  
  
"Did you see the look on their faces," asked Galadriel. "Priceless. Absolutely priceless."  
  
"I know," said Pippin, "it was great."  
  
The group walked to the Movie Theater talking about the recent events that had taken place at Barnes and Nobles just a little while ago. It was only minutes away from seeing The Two Towers and the whole group was excited more then they had been the whole day.  
  
Pippin was ready to see Shelob. Being afraid of spiders her whole life, the two scenes she was not looking forward to were from The Two Towers and Chamber of Secrets. This was going to be interesting...  
  
Besides that, they all looked forward to the battle at Helms Deep and the Ents.  
  
"What kind of food should we get?" asked Merry.  
  
"I think we'll be fine with some popcorn, candy, and Starbucks," said Strider.  
  
"Caffeine! Yay!" screamed Sam. Sam on a caffeine high. Oh joy.  
  
"The movie starts in 20 minutes," said Arwen.  
  
"We spent a lot of time in Barnes and Nobles," said Boromir.  
  
It didn't take the girls more then 5 minutes to get everything they needed and soon they were seated in the movie theater.  
  
12 girls, one Movie Theater, and caffeine do not mix.  
  
"Oh my god! I love this song!" screamed Eowyn as she stood up in her chair and started dancing to Standing Still.  
  
"I'm going to see Legolas soon!" screamed Gimli.  
  
"Frodo!" yelled Gandalf.  
  
Although the scariest thing in the movie theater was probably Sam running up and down the isles screaming 'The Ents are coming!' over and over again.  
  
Needless to say, they had a whole part of the movie theater just for them. People were even standing in the back just to get away from the girls.  
  
"Will you be quiet!" random movie person number 13 yelled.  
  
"No!" the girls screamed.  
  
"Raise you're hand if you've read the books!" screamed Legolas.  
  
Besides part of the Fellowship, only about 5 people raised their hands.  
  
"Raise you're hand if you only came here to see Orlando Bloom also known as Legolas!" yelled Gimli.  
  
Most of the women in the theater raised their hands.  
  
"You, my dear people, have no culture!" yelled Gandalf.  
  
". . .there's books?" one person standing in the back said. Lucky for them, none of the girls heard that person because Sam had chosen that moment to once again scream 'The Ents are coming!' If the girls had heard that person they would have not have seen the movie. . .and neither would have that person since it's very hard to watch movies when you're dead.  
  
But the girls happily waited until the pre-show ended and the previews began so that the movie would start sooner.  
  
And then, the lights dimmed.  
  
"PREVIEWS!" all the girls chorused. They sat down in their respective seats and began watching.  
  
"Ohhhh," said Sam, "some pirate movie."  
  
Of course, we all know that this certain pirate movie featured Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp and was called Pirates of the Caribbean. But, the girls did not know this at the moment because Pirates of the Caribbean had not been publicized yet.  
  
Notice the words 'at the moment.'  
  
"Orlando Bloom!" screamed the girls (along with a few others in the movie theater).  
  
"That is a must see movie," said Frodo.  
  
"Agreed," everyone said.  
  
The next preview though was none other then. . .  
  
"A MasterCard commercial?!" yelled Arwen. "We don't care about friggin' MasterCard."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" someone in the back yelled. The girls shook their heads; there was a line between strange/weirdness, insanity, weird, and insane. This person had crossed the 'weird' line and was moving onto the 'insane' one.  
  
Then, the movie started. It would be 3 and a half hours of screaming, cheering, laughing, complaining, and lusting.  
  
"The movie should have been longer," muttered Gimli.  
  
"They left out Shelob!" yelled Boromir.  
  
"Now I have a whole 'nother year to get psyched about Shelob," muttered Pippin in a monotonous voice. It was sarcasm people.  
  
"Well," said Arwen, "that was certainly an interesting day."  
  
"And we're still spending the night at Pippins'," said Strider.  
  
"We better arm ourselves with Silly String," said Merry. "Her brother is Sauron reincarnated."  
  
An evil grin formed on the faces of the Fellowship. This was going to be fun.  
  
And thus, the Fellowship of the Movies was born. The One Ring which had been passed down to Kristen, also Frodo, has stayed with the group to this day, months before Return of the King is yet to be released.  
  
They fight the perils brought down on them from 7-Eleven, and visit Diane/Gollum whenever they can at Barnes and Nobles; and even get a discount!  
  
The next time they had met up with each other altogether was June 20th, when book 5 had come out. Predictions were made, contests were won, and the book was bought.  
  
To this day the girls stay friends.  
  
Even though they all have different names when talking with 'normal' people, they will always be known and remembered as The Fellowship of the Movies.  
  
Pippin Tookthepopcorn  
  
Merry Starbucks  
  
King Aragorn of the Caffine  
  
Gimli, Lord of the Soda Machines  
  
Legolas, Prince of the Ticket Stubs  
  
Boromir, Steward of Movie Theaters  
  
Samwise Gotthecandy  
  
Gandalf the 3-D  
  
Frodo Badreviews  
  
Lady Galadriel of the Buttered Popcorn  
  
Eowyn, Moviemadian of Hot Guys  
  
Fighting bad critics and defending good movies, they are purveyors of movie justice! The journeys they have quested and the battles have been many...  
  
Little did they know that the worst was yet to come...  
  
A/N Just so you know, the names are the full names of the Fellowship of the Movies (those who were not added in the story anyway). I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next story will be up soon. See you later everyone! I really want to know your favorite lines, parts, and characters. And tell me if you'd like to make an appearance in Journey to Return of the King or if you'd like to become a Fellowship member. I'll have a website up anytime now. Ok all, bye!  
  
Fawkes 


End file.
